U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,350 describes sym-triazine compounds having one or two of the three ring carbon atoms attached to a phosphonic radical of the formula: ##STR4## where R represents hydrogen or a saturated hydrocarbon group of up to 12 carbon atoms and X represents -OR or -NR.sub.2 ; the other ring carbon atom(s) are attached to a hydroxy, mercapto, nitro, acyl, acyloxy, amino, alkoxy, aryloxy, cycloalkyloxy, alkylsulpho, arylsulpho, cycloalkylsulpho, ureido, hydrazino, alkyl, aryl or cycloalkyl group. The compounds are stated to be useful as fire retardants, rust inhibitors, chemical intermediates, rust removers, electroplating additives, herbicides, insecticides, ion exchange resins, tanning agents, water-soluble interfacial agents, water-insoluble dispersion agents, detergents, wetting agents, gasoline inhibitors and monomers for vinyl polymerisation and copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,450 describes the use of such a compound or a metal derivative thereof as an additive to leaded gasoline to inhibit engine misfiring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,998 describes condensation products of such triazine compounds with an aldehyde.
An article by J. P. Moreau and L. H. Chance in "American Dyestuff Reporter", May 1970 at pages 37-38 and 64-65 describes the evaluation of 2-amino-4,6-bis(diethoxyphosphinyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 2,4-diamino-6-diethoxyphosphinyl-1,3,5-triazine as possible flame retardant finishes for cotton. An article by the same authors in the same Journal in February 1971 at pages 34-38 describes the evaluation of the formaldehyde derivative of 2,4-diamino-6-diethoxyphosphinyl-1,3,5-triazine as a flame retardant for cotton. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,274 describes new processes for preparing this compound.
An article by J A Mikroyannidis in J Polymer Science: Part A; Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 26, pages 583-593 (1988) describes linear poly(dialkoxyphosphinyl-sym-triazine)s prepared by interfacial or solution polycondensation reactions of various diamines such as ethylene diamine, hexamethylene diamine or bis(4-aminocyclohexyl) methane with 2-dialkoxyphosphinyl-4,6-dichloro-sym-triazines.